


Korinna

by Bokukkokhmer



Series: Korinna [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Body Image, F/M, Growing Up, Lost Love, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Zeus, Son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice, and the husband of Hera, was known for his affairs with anyone who catches his eyes. One (un)fortunate mortal was a priestess by the name of Korinna, she unfortunately was killed, in a unfortunate accident. Many centuries later, he meets a young girl who had collapsed from dehydration, after somehow managing to save this girl, he becomes attached to her, because she reminds him of the priestess, they form a unusual bond that last for 20 years.This is their story.(Please excuse grammar mistakes, and typos because sometimes I type too fast and I don't notice)





	1. Chapter 1

There was once a priestess of Demeter, with beautiful long black hair and intelligent brown eyes, the priestess' face was pure and symmetrical, and her voice was beautiful, of course Zeus fell madly in love, he would watch her every move, her day-to-day interactions until one day she perished. The priestess was killed, her organs spread everywhere to create a gruesome symbol, her once beautiful face mutilated and written in her blood was "The King shall perish", Zeus released his sorrow onto her home of Arcadia, in which storms lasted for many suns and moons, after that, no one heard or seen from the god, for decades, until he was coaxed out before the wedding of the fair Thetis and Peleus. Everyone noted how terrible and sad he looked, they were surprised when he managed to clean up in time for the wedding, they saw how much happier he looked but inside he only felt the pain from losing a love.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus used his fingers to comb his hair back, the sweat his body was producing was absolutely disgusting and he made a mental note to scold Apollo after taking a ice cold bath, even though he was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts he felt like he was overheating.

As he was complaining to himself while walking down a quiet neighborhood street, he didn't notice the small child he had run into, until after the child tugged at his clothes, Zeus looks down at the child, it was a young girl wearing a blue sundress, she appeared to be in distress "What's the matter?" He asked as she pulled at his hand, trying to lead himself somewhere, she made a little noise like she couldn't talk, or she was too scared to say anything, she pointed to a hill, and Zeus reluctantly agreed to follow her. When they got to the top, there was another young girl, she was unconscious, the girl in blue tried shaking her while finally speaking "Myeong-Ha wake up!" The girl in blue said, Zeus kneels down and takes the unconscious girl, placing her on his lap, he looks at the one in blue "I need you to do me a favor, where is your house" she points down the other side of the hill, it was a small home, painted mint green with a angled roof, "Okay, run down there, grab a cold glass of water and a wet rag" he instructed her, she nods and runs off.

Zeus looked at the unconscious girl, she was dressed in too many layers for this weather, she had a jacket with bunny ears, a knee-length multi-layered dress, thigh-highs, and Mary-Jane shoes, outfit was adorable but not appropriate for the weather at all, he was thinking about how those items might help, he began removing her jacket, and he began fanning her to help cool her down, he then pulled down her thigh-highs, feeling the temperature on her legs, not only was she warm, her legs were moist from the sweat. Also there was something about her unconscious face, her face reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put his finger on it, her face was a soft heart shape, her face was pure and symmetrical, with fair skin and straight eyebrows.

The girl in blue came back with a glass of cold water and the rag which was dripping wet, Zeus takes it gently and squeezes the excess water onto the unconscious girl's chest before placing it on her forehead, her friend sits down, facing the god in disguise "Is she going to be okay?" She asked as she lifted the girl's arm, she starts pressing on her wrist as if looking for a pulse, "As long as she didn't hit her head before falling, she'll be fine" he says, he looks at the girl in blue and notices her eyes, they were two different shades of auburn, one had a hammer shaped pupil the other was anvil shaped, he ignores these details for now, before asking "What's your name sweetheart?" Zeus brushes her bangs back, the girl looks up at him due to their height difference, even when sitting "My name? It's Jolene" she says, he smiles "That's a very pretty name, now what was your friend's name again?" He asked pointing to the unconscious girl, Jolene looks at her, pushing her bangs so they weren't in the way "Her name is Myeong-Ha" he looks at the unconscious Myeong-Ha, her sweat was making her little strands of black hair stick to her forehead, and she was beginning to breathe again, "Now what were you two doing out here?" He asked turning back to Jolene, she looks down at her dress "My mommy and daddy said it was okay, and Myeong-Ha's mommy and daddy said so too. They're too busy to watch us" Jolene said Zeus raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" She nods, before realizing that Myeong-Ha was stirring awake "Scoot back please" Jolene moves a foot back, before Myeong-Ha opened her eyes, they were amazing, like a artistic painting, one was Red-Brown with a torch shaped pupil and the other was Taupe with a dagger shaped pupil and some sort of geometric design on the outside. "Myeong-Ha, darling, are you okay?" Zeus asked gently, she tries to get up but Zeus stops her, "Stay down, you collapsed from dehydration and heat exhaustion" she obliges, he picks up the glass of water, and slowly pours it into her mouth, Myeong coughs from choking, before sitting up against his wishes, "Thank you" she says quietly before a car honking is heard, Jolene turns and hops up, "That's my parents!" She exclaims, she turns to Myeong-Ha and hugs her "I got to go now" she says before running.

Myeong-Ha looks at Zeus, he looks back at her before getting up, "I'll take up home okay?" She nods before trying to get up, her legs are wobbly like a newborn foal, she tries to support herself but she almost fell, Zeus catches her, "Do you want me to carry you?" Myeong-Ha shrugs, Zeus sighs, before picking her up bridal-style, after making sure there wouldn't be a way for her to slip, he began walking in the opposite direction. They walk in silence with Myeong-Ha only talking to give directions, it was like this for 10 minutes before they reached a house that was actually half-house and half-jungle there was a lot of plants covering the home, lawn was neatly trimmed while flowers, vines, trees and others grew wildly, Myeong-Ha easily slipped out of his arms and began walking to the house, she turned to him, they stared at each other for a moment before she waved to him "Bye bye. Thank you for everything" she turned and entered the house, Zeus watched as she struggled to open the door for 3 minutes straight before managing to open the door and get inside her, hopefully, cool house.

The lighting god just about had enough of being outside, so he teleported back to his abode on Olympus. His home was luxurious, filled and decorated with items and materials that even the richest mortal man couldn't afford, designed to mimic blowing winds and storm clouds, it was perfect for a king like him. Zeus sits down on his extremely plush couch, he stared blankly at the ceiling that was designed like the shifting cosmos, as he thought about Myeong-Ha, she was pretty and cute for her age, the way she walked appeared to be more of a waddle because she forgot to pull up her stockings, and also due to how short and adorably chubby she was. Zeus' white-blue eyes widened when he realized that Myeong-Ha looks like his dead lover, he puts his face in his hands when he makes this realization, he gets up quickly and makes his way to the bathroom.

Slamming the bathroom door, he strips his sweat coated clothing, as a soothing cold bath was magically drawn for him. After dropping his boxers, he quickly slips into his massive bathtub, his body relaxing, Zeus quickly dunks his head, and stays there for a moment before making a gurgling noise that was supposed to be a scream. He brings his head back up, wiping any water that got into his eyes, Zeus sighs as he takes a handful of water and pours it on top of her head, "She's probably reincarnated" he muttered to himself as he sat in the tub. Zeus decided to stay in the bathtub as he thought of how to check if it really was her, before coming up with a idea and he got out, wrapping himself with a fluffy white towel, he made his way to the bedroom and dressed himself in clean clothes.


End file.
